


Young, Smart and Attractive

by Glitchy Charlizard (CharlieMistry)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, paying for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieMistry/pseuds/Glitchy%20Charlizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Team Rocket employees Maxie and Archie think they have a massive advantage over Giovanni when he makes a proposition to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young, Smart and Attractive

**Author's Note:**

> This was my Valentine's day present to myself. 
> 
> It may not be great but it kept me going through the day, so that makes it a success.

They were young, they were smart, they thought they could fool everyone. That they couldn't possibly be hurt.  
But Archie and Maxie, a duo of junior members in the notorious Team Rocket, were soon to be proven wrong. 

The two men, often paired together for missions and also linked by a casual sexual relationship, awaited word of their next task. Maxie, the smugly intelligent svelte red-haired scientist, was studying a stack of statistics. Archie, the taller darker well-built Grunt, paced the room.

They were met by another grunt, a skinny attractive man with purple shoulder length hair. Green eyes glared at Maxie as the man announced that they were being summoned by Giovanni and that they'd do well not to keep their boss waiting.  
They nodded and marched past him. He carried on glaring bitterly at the smaller of the other two men.

-

Walking into the office of their notorious boss, they were met by the man himself, who offered for them to sit opposite him at his desk. They accepted, knowing there was little to be gained from defying him, even with something so petty.  
"Gentlemen," he started. "You probably have no idea why you've been summoned before me today."  
They slowly shook their heads.  
"I have a proposition for you. As a red blooded man, I have certain needs. But as a man of wealth and taste, I can afford to have those needs tended to by whomever I desire. So, Maxie."

Maxie's gaze shot up from his own feet to the menacing older man's face, especially those piercing eyes.  
"Sir?" he replied, trying to hide the fear in his voice. He couldn't manipulate him if he showed fear.

"You're a very attractive young man. Of course, you are too, Archie," the man continued, laughing almost jovially. "I'm such a lucky man to have so many good-looking people working for me! Ha! But back to my point... Maxie, I would like to experience your body."

The two young men stayed silent but their eyes betrayed their reaction, wide with shock.

"Of course, you'll be paid handsomely for it. I understand that someone as young and _pretty_ as you wouldn't want to be touched by an old man like me without incentive. I'll write down the sum and you can agree or negotiate." 

While Giovanni wrote down the number, Maxie gulped. 'Agree or negotiate' meant that he had no choice in the matter. When Giovanni handed him the slip of paper... That much money would definitely be a big help in his ultimate dream of searching for the legendary Groudon... And Giovanni wasn't an unattractive man either. He showed the number to Archie, who's eyes practically bulged in response. They nodded to one another.

"And Archibald," Giovanni continued. "You're probably wondering why I've summoned you alongside Maxie. You see, I need someone to stand guard, incase of emergencies. Or if I feel I need any additional... Assistance, on standby. You will be paid a lesser sum, but I hope you'll consider it nonetheless." 

Jotting down the number and handing it to Archie, the young man nodded.

"Now, I'm a reasonable man, so I'll give you a little time to let this sink in. I'm sure an hour will suffice. I'll make sure all necessary preparations are made on this end."

The two young men nodded and bowed before leaving the room.

-

They dashed for a break room and kissed each other, an ecstatic display of violent passion. Archie then lifted the smaller man up, Maxie wrapped his legs around his waist.

"We're going to be rich!!!" Maxie cried out before laughing loudly.

"Finally, you being pretty pays off!" Archie laughed.

"Stop calling me pretty!" He huffed. "Giovanni can call me that, but... You saw how much he wants to pay! He can call me whatever his twisted heart desires!"

"Whatever, babe, you're amazing!" he panted, practically throwing him against a couch. "Do you think he wants us to prepare you first?"

"Great idea," he replied, he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants and underwear. Shame meant nothing at this point, the prize at stake was too important to his and Archie's ultimate goals. He started stroking himself, letting his mind drift temporarily to an image of himself and Archie bathing in their money. That certainly had the desired effect as his dick began to harden.

Archie began sucking on a few of his own fingers then ran them over the other man's entrance. "He'll probably have proper lube." He said encouragingly as he carefully inched in with his index finger. He pushed gently against the ring of muscle, weary of the lack of sufficient lubrication as his middle finger joined. "You're gonna be the best fuck he's ever had."

"If I'm too good," he purred, still stroking himself as Archie started stretching. He let out a pleased whine. "Maybe he'll buy me as his Courtesan."

The man didn't reply, he simply continued to stretch his colleague.

"Maybe in the future, we could get him to pay to watch you and I fucking. Hmmmmm..."

Archie pulled out his fingers, angry at the suggestion but not sure why.

"Why did you stop?" Maxie asked, his grip on himself tightening.

"As much as we want you to be ready for him, I think he'd be more than a little disappointed if you turned up and you were already spent. I'd have thought that'd be obvious, smart guy."

Maxie licked his lips and slowed his strokes. "Archie, you're beginning to appear jealous."

The man froze. Maybe he _was_ jealous.

"It's not my fault that he wants to fuck me instead of you!" He laughed, slowly pulling his underwear back on, over his full erection. Then came his trousers and the snap of his belt buckle. "You still get paid a hefty amount to just wait outside the door, so I don't know why you're getting so huffy."

"Shut up, Maxie, maybe you're the one who's jealous. Like you said, I'm getting paid a fortune to stand by a door while you get treated like some cheap street whore!"

This struck a bitter chord with Maxie, who marched out of the break room, on his way back to Giovanni's office. Archie had little choice but to follow him.

-

Maxie knocked on the door. While waiting for it to open, he quickly preened and posed. Archie rolled his eyes and grunted.

"Ah, gentlemen, I'm so glad to see you again! And so soon too," Giovanni greeted them. "Allow me to bring out one of these chairs for you, Archie."

"No sir, allow me," Archie offered, carrying out the task with ease. He placed the chair in the silent hallway and stood next to it. Nobody sat down in front of Giovanni without his specific instruction.

"Thank you, Archibald. Now, please, take a seat. I'll call for you if either of us require anything," he smiled a dangerous smile, leading Maxie into his office. He closed the door behind them.

-

Maxie stood still, with one leg posed in front of the other and his head held high. 

Giovanni walked past him and sat in his large executive office chair.

"Strip. Slowly. I want to see if you're as graceful as I'd imagined," he ordered, leaning across to his desk, steepling his fingers.

Maxie followed his instructions. Starting with his lab coat, which he shrugged off of his shoulders so they fell to his elbows. From there, he slowly extended his arms, letting the coat fall, cascading into a pool of fabric on the floor. 

He started to peel off his turtleneck sweater, from the bottom upwards, pulling it over his head and down his arms. He fought the urge to neatly fold it and simply let it fall along with the coat. He quickly rearranged his glasses before continuing.

His plain black vest was next, using the same technique as the sweater and leaving it with the same fate.

As his hands reached his belt buckle, he looked to Giovanni for his approval. The man licked his lips and nodded, so Maxie carefully began unbuckling the belt then popping open the top button of his trousers. Another unnecessary approval-seeking glance was met by another lusty-eyed nod. He slid down the belt then pushed down his trousers, then carefully stepped out of them.

Last to go was his underwear, but for all they were hiding, they were already practically non-existent. He carefully pulled them away, biting his lip as they squeezed at his erection. He shimmied out of them then, as an afterthought, tugged off his socks.

-

At last, Maxie stood naked in front of his boss. Giovanni rose from his chair and circled him, 'like a Sharpedo surveying it's prey' Maxie thought ('Why did that remind me of bloody Archie?' His mind added bitterly). 

"Let's see how you look without these, shall we?" Giovanni smiled, taking Maxie's glasses and putting them in his breast pocket. "Oh, just look at you... I have chosen well."  
He studied the man thoroughly, running his hands over him as he looked.  
"Hmm, I'd hoped you'd have freckles," he purred, tracing patterns over his delicate freckled shoulders.  
He quickly carried on circling.  
"Hmmmm, and you certainly must start wearing better fitting trousers. You hide this perfect ass and that's simply criminal."  
Back to the front.   
"And you are a natural redhead," he sighed, as if relieved. He stroked at his soft pubic hair, avoiding the obvious erection in front of it.  
Still ignoring Maxie's hard-on, Giovanni's fingers shot up to one of the man's nipples and pinched it. 

Maxie bit down on his lower lip, trying to prevent a squeal as the sensitive nubs hardened and pleasure shot down to his crotch.   
The large imposing man noticed this and gripped at that lower lip with his spare hand. "Don't you _dare_ hold back those sounds. I want to hear every whimper, every cry, I want to hear _everything_!"

Maxie couldn't help but let out a moan.

"That's perfect," Giovanni groaned, kissing the smaller man's elegant neck. "I think we're going to have a great afternoon..."

-

Outside the door, Archie sat in his chair, his arms folded and his expression unusually sour. 

He could hear the vibrations of Giovanni's gravelly voice then a familiar higher pitched moan. He knew that moan and it went straight to his cock. He shifted in his seat and tried to ignore his feelings.

-

"Now, first, I've got a couple of gifts for you," Giovanni told Maxie, stepping towards his desk and picking something up.

Maxie gulped nervously as the man approached him again.

"Let's start with this one, shall we?" He smiled, holding up a small black rubber ring.   
He gave Maxie's cock a stroke before pulling the ring over and down to the base.

Maxie let out an anxious aroused whine. He knew what this little device meant. No relief until Giovanni said so.

The man in-charge stepped back to the desk and started fiddling with a couple of things. Maxie craned over to see what was going on. He could see Giovanni rubbing something small, but without his glasses, he couldn't be certain what it was. The man pressed a button on the bottom to check it out. It started buzzing. Maxie realised that it was a vibrating butt plug. Still nervous, but he was still grateful that it appeared fairly small.

Giovanni turned back to his companion, placing the plug in Maxie's hand and curling his fingers around it. "I've lubed this up for you," he said, with that menacingly jovial smile. "You do know what it is, don't you?"

"Yes, sir," Maxie replied quietly.

"Good... Now, be a good man and put it in," he whispered into his ear.

Maxie took a deep breath, mentally steadying himself, as he reached down and slowly breached himself with the moist buzzing toy. Against the sensitive nerves of the rim, the vibration was almost too much. He cried out but continued despite the overwhelming sensations. He pushed it in, grateful for Archie's earlier stretching, until the base prevented it from going any further. He panted loudly, certain he would've cum by now if it weren't for the ring. He looked up at Giovanni eager for his next instruction.

-

Archie was running his hands through his own hair, clutching at it, pulling, trying to distract himself from the sounds he was hearing. Maxie's moans were delicious, but they weren't being caused by him. He cursed himself for becoming so clingy. He knew they were little more than fuck-buddies, so why was he getting jealous?

He heard the man let out a cry and he couldn't help but rub at his crotch through his pants.

-

"Now," Giovanni started, undoing his flies and pulling out his impressively thick cock. "If you'd be so kind. At my age, I sometimes need a little assistance getting it up."

Maxie reached out with his now lube-moistened hand. The man stopped him.

"No no no, Maxie. Mouth, please."

Maxie knelt down then took another deep breath. He put his mouth around the head and tongued at the slit. He felt a hand running through his hair, clutching gently but with the promise of pain if he did something wrong. He started bobbing his head, inching up that thickness, running his tongue along the sensitive vein. 

He could feel the flesh growing stiff in his mouth. With a sense of pride, he carried on, holding Giovanni's hips for support.  
The hand in his hair started petting, as if he were that damned Persian that everyone but Giovanni seemed to hate. But Maxie took that as the highest compliment. And as the plug inside him vibrated on, making him eager for something more.  
He sped up his pace, using his grip on the man's hips as leverage, bobbing up and down and laving his tongue over all.

"You are good, Maxie," Giovanni commented, giving a light tug on his hair. "Now, up you come. I want you to sit on my desk."

Saliva and precum still connecting his tongue to that large cock as he pulled away from it. He looked up at Giovanni, again seeking approval, as he stood up.

Giovanni wiped at the shorter man's lip. "Desk," he repeated.

Maxie sashayed past, sitting on the desk at last. The rigidity of the wood intensified the vibrations of the plug. The overwhelming delight made his cock ache with need, making him scream and whine.

-

Archie had to pull down the zip of his pants and stroke at his cock. He needed it. As he heard Maxie's scream, that he recognised as one of ecstasy, he needed to tug at himself as he found tears falling from his eyes. 

This had seemed like such a good idea. They were just fuckbuddies... They were just _fuckbuddies_!!! Archie had no reason to be so heartbroken about this. So heartbroken and turned on.

-

Giovanni pushed the man to his back and pulled out that vibrating plug, turning it off and throwing it aside. He casually pulled a condom from his pocket, pulled it from it's wrapper and slowly sheathed himself.

"Hmmmmm, please... _Please_!" Maxie shouted, writhing against the desk. 

Giovanni sneered, running a finger down from the man's jaw, slowly slowly... Down his chest...Rubbing at one of his nipples... His rib cage... His stomach... His pubic bone and hair... Along his cock, scooping up precum, bringing it to his own mouth and licking it. 

"If you're not about to say 'fuck me', then I'm not going to do as you ask."

"That's fine, sir, please, _please_ fuck me!" He screamed, clawing at the desk and bucking his hips.

The still-dressed man kissed him fiercely and pushed into Maxie with two fingers, quickly gauging how ready he was. Satisfied enough, he pulled them out and started to push in with his cock.

"Arceus!" Maxie cried out.

"That's right, Maxie. I'm your God now," he smirked, grabbing onto Maxie's hips as he pushed in deeper.

"Yes, yes, sir, you're amazing," he panted. He tried to reach for his own dick but his hand was slammed back down to the desk by one of Giovanni's. 

"None of that!!!" The man shouted. "Besides, with this ring, it'll be pointless anyway. I should've gotten you a vibrating cock ring..." He added in a growl.

-

Archie was sobbing. He could hear everything going on in that room. And hearing his Maxie begging another man to fuck him senseless was killing him. Aroused as he was, he took his hand from his cock so he could hold his head in his hands.

-

Giovanni had moved his grip from Maxie's hips. He'd pulled his legs up, resting his knees over his own shoulders. He gripped at his ankles and started fucking him with deeper faster thrusts.

"Oh Maxie, you feel so so divine," he growled. "Hmmmm, you sweet little morsel..." He leaned down and kissed Maxie's chest, licking and biting.

Maxie cried out and whimpered, gripping the side of the desk. He thrust back against the man, physically begging for Giovanni to take pity on him and remove the cock ring.

"You seem to be getting desperate there, my dear. But I'm not done with you," Giovanni growled, pulling out. 

"Sir, please, I'm begging you!" He cried out. 

Giovanni ignored those cries and turned Maxie over, so he was lying on his stomach, his painfully hard cock being pushed uncomfortably against the desk. Giovanni bit the man's neck. "I am in no way indebted to you. So beg all you like, but I'll move at my own damn pace."

He stroked teasingly at one of Maxie's nipples and slowly around his dick. The man kept crying out. 

"If I pay for your pleasure again, I'll have to remember to bring a gag," Giovanni chuckled. 

He then forced his way back in, still stroking the cock of the man beneath him. Another hard thrust and, unable to control himself, Maxie cried out a single word. One word that made Giovanni freeze in place.

"ARCHIE!"

A moment of silence. Giovanni stopped moving completely as Maxie put a hand to his mouth.

He then started writhing again and whispered desperate apologies. 

-

"Well, there's a thought for a gag," Giovanni growled. He pushed the man's face to the desk and shouted "ARCHIBALD!!! YOUR ASSISTANCE IS REQUIRED!!!"

The door opened quickly and Archie walked in, his face wet and flushed and his cock protruding from his flies.  
The young Grunt looked across the room at his boss bent over his naked panting partner in crime. His already broken heart leapt into his throat.

Maxie looked up at him with a desperate look in his eyes. "No, Archie!"

"Oh look, you're ready," Giovanni laughed maniacally, grabbing Maxie's hair and staring at Archie's erection. "Come here, Archibald."

Slowly and nervously, Archie wiped wetness from his face and walked over.

"Now, Archibald, this one needs to taught a lesson about appropriate things to say when having sex with your boss," the man continued. "Now, if you could gag him for me."

Archie didn't move. 

Giovanni sighed in frustration.

"Put your dick in his slutty mouth and thrust until he chokes on it!" He ordered.

Archie quickly looked at Maxie's face. He had closed his eyes and opened his mouth. He felt guilty for what he was about to do, but both men knew what they'd agreed to and right now, he needed Maxie _so much_. He did as he was told, but slowly, not wanting to hurt him.

Giovanni began fucking Maxie hard and fast again, forcing the man forward, taking more of Archie's dick into his mouth. Then it reached his throat, choking him a little, saliva running down his chin. 

Archie felt so guilty that he tried stroking Maxie's hair. 

"Don't touch him!" Giovanni barked, "He is filth." Still gripping the man's hair, he pulled his face away from Archie's cock. "So, I'm sure he won't mind if you get a little more mess on him..."

Archie froze again.

"Maxie, use your hand," he ordered, still fucking him.

Maxie followed orders, rubbing vigorously at Archie's cock. The man had already been so close to the edge... With a sad groan, he came over his partner's face.

Giovanni cackled as he sped his thrusts. "Yes! Yes, good work, men!"

He continued laughing fiercely until finally, he came, with one last violent thrust.

-

Pushing Maxie back against the desk, he pulled out and stepped away. He removed and tied off his condom then threw it in the trash can, before tidying and straightening himself up. He removed Maxie's glasses from his pocket and placed them haphazardly in place on Maxie's face.   
Next, sitting leisurely in his office chair, he opened the drawer to his desk and pulled out a small selection of things.  
He lit himself a cigar then started writing out two cheques.

"Now, there's your payment," he purred, with the cigar gritted between his teeth. "I've had a splendid time, but I've got meetings to attend. I'll let you clean each other up."

Still chuckling and smoking, he left his office.

-

Maxie was still writhing and panting against the desk.  
"Please... Archie... I need you... Please..."

"You need me or you need Giovanni?" Archie grunted, tidying himself up.

"Archie, please, can we talk about this later?" He begged, desperate tears beginning to fall. He sat up on the desk and spread his legs. Archie noticed the cock ring.

"Why don't you just take that thing off yourself?" 

Maxie whined. "Look, we've got our cheques... I've got your cum on my face... Just let it go and help me out, Arch..."

Archie softened and kissed the man on the top of his head. "I'll find something to clean you up with in a moment," he said quietly. "I guess I can help you out first."  
He reached between Maxie's legs and stroked his balls, while slowly removing the cock ring.

Maxie cried out and came over Archie's hand.

They were silent for a moment.   
Archie threw the ring aside then wiped the mess from Maxie's face with his sleeve, adjusting his glasses.

"I'll help you get dressed, then I say we finish early today," Archie suggested quietly, gathering up the pile of clothes.

"Thank you so much..." Maxie mumbled, crying and shivering.

As the larger man dressed him, he felt a strange affection towards him.

"Archie?"

"Yeah?" he replied, pulling his underwear and pants up as far as he could get them while he was sitting.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Archie was quiet. He carried on dressing the man, but he didn't offer him an answer.

"Just sleep!" Maxie explained, tears splashing on the other man. "I just... That was a little more difficult to handle than I'd anticipated. I can understand if you don't want me near you but... I don't want to be alone."

Archie pulled the turtleneck over Maxie's head and helped him with the sleeves. Once that was on, he helped him put on the lab coat then put the two cheques in one of the pockets.

"Okay. Tonight," he finally replied. "But once those cheques clear, we are leaving this place."

Maxie nodded and stood up, pulling his pants and underwear up.

"Do you want me to carry you to my place?" Archie asked honestly.

The other man laughed. "That would be completely inappropriate."

"I don't think anything's inappropriate in this shithole. Let's go."


End file.
